


John H. Watson. Medico, soldato, vampiro.

by mikimac



Series: Red [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire John, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson è stato un umano con un grande cuore, ma è stato trasformato in vampiro.<br/>Ora deve imparare a vivere la sua nuova lunga vita, cercando di controllare il lato oscuro della sua nuova condizione.<br/>L'amore di Sherlock Holmes sarà la sua unica ancora di salvezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo capitolo, inizia la quarta parte di “Red”.  
> Sarà assolutamente meno violenta della terza, visto che Moriarty è morto. Definitivamente morto!  
> E sarà molto più breve. Mi sembrava, comunque, necessario dare un seguito alla trasformazione di John, perché, nella mia testa, credo che si tratti di un cambiamento profondo e che diventare un vampiro non sia una passeggiata.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffatt&Mark Gatiss per la BBC. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Spero che non ricordi altre storie, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie, leggendo, lasciando kudos e commentando le sue varie parti.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**La promessa**

 

 

_Stava correndo in un luogo buio, che non riusciva a riconoscere._

_Forse era un bosco._

_Forse erano gli stretti vicoli di una città sconosciuta._

_Non lo sapeva._

_Aveva paura._

_Sentiva il proprio cuore battere furiosamente._

_Le gambe sembravano dover cedere da un momento all’altro._

_Eppure doveva continuare a correre._

_Non doveva essere raggiunto._

_Catturato._

_John correva._

_Disperato._

_Si girava continuamente indietro, per vedere se il suo inseguitore avesse guadagnato terreno._

_Non lo vedeva più._

_Non poteva averlo distanziato tanto._

_Tornò a guardare davanti a sé e lui era lì._

_Il terrore paralizzò John._

_L’uomo davanti a lui aveva un sorriso malvagio._

_Dalle labbra socchiuse si intravedevano delle zanne decisamente appuntite._

_“Dove credi di scappare, John?” gli chiese l’uomo, in tono derisorio._

_John non sapeva cosa fare._

_Ovunque fosse scappato, quel mostro lo avrebbe trovato._

_Un raggio di luce improvviso illuminò la testa bionda del vampiro._

_“Non puoi scappare da te stesso, John. – ghignò l’altro – Io so sempre dove trovarti.”_

_L’altro si avvicinò ancora di più e John si trovò a fissare con terrore il proprio stesso volto._

_“Io sono il mostro che alberga in te. – continuò l’altro John, in tono sommesso – Sono colui che prenderà il sopravvento e si divertirà ad uccidere, dilaniare e dissanguare tutti quegli inutili e fragili esseri umani che tu ti ostini a voler salvare e proteggere. L’unico modo che avresti di farlo, sarebbe toglierti la vita, ma sei troppo vigliacco per farlo!”_

_John serrò i pugni:_

_“Non l’avrai vinta! – sibilò – Io riuscirò a controllarti!”_

_L’altro rise._

_Una risata sguaiata, crudele e fredda:_

_“Tu non mi sconfiggerai perché io ho sempre fatto parte di te, anche quando eri solo un miserabile umano. Ora sono più forte e sarò io quello che vivrà per sempre!”_

_Il vampiro si avventò sull’umano, azzannandolo alla gola._

 

 

John si rizzò a sedere sul letto, trattenendo a stento un urlo.

“Va tutto bene, John. – stava sussurrando Sherlock, rassicurante, seduto accanto a lui – È tutto finito. Era solo un incubo. Va tutto bene.”

Da quando John era stato trasformato in vampiro, Sherlock non avrebbe avuto bisogno di parlare per comunicare con Watson, ma aveva notato che il suono della sua voce aveva il potere di calmare le ansie del dottore molto più velocemente del solo pensiero.

John si voltò verso Sherlock e lo fissò a lungo, respirando a fatica.

Non riusciva a capire chi fosse la persona che avesse davanti a sé.

Lentamente, Sherlock notò che le pupille di John ritornavano normali, permettendogli di immergersi nel blu intenso delle sue iridi.

“Sherlock …” mormorò John, con voce roca.

Sherlock sospirò di sollievo.

Gli incubi di John erano peggiorati, da quando era stato trasformato.

A volte erano necessari diversi minuti, al risveglio, prima che John capisse dove si trovasse e chi fosse.

“Ti ho svegliato. – continuò il dottore, in tono mesto – Mi dispiace.”

“Non ti devi scusare. – lo confortò Sherlock – Sai che ho sempre dormito poco.”

John annuì, con la testa, ma allontanò lo sguardo dagli occhi di Sherlock.

Gli faceva male vedere il suo amato vampiro così preoccupato per lui.

_“Anche io sono un vampiro. –_ pensò John _– Non come lui, però. Io sono un mostro. Gli farò del male. Sarebbe stato meglio che fossi morto.”_

“Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarlo! – sbottò Sherlock, in tono irato, scuotendo John per le braccia – Smettila di credere di essere un mostro, perché non è vero! Tu sei sempre lo stesso uomo che eri prima della trasformazione. Devi solo imparare a controllare l’istinto della caccia, insito nella natura del vampiro. È una fase che devono affrontare anche tutti i giovani vampiri. Se ci riescono loro, che spesso sono incoscienti, tu che sei un uomo adulto arriverai a controllare questo tuo lato oscuro facilmente. In fin dei conti, anche come essere umano ne avevi uno e non ti lasciavi trascinare da lui, ma usavi il tuo cuore e la tua mente per tenerlo sotto controllo. Non è diverso, solo perché sei un vampiro!”

“Ti dispiace molto stare fuori dalla mia testa?” domandò John, seccato.

“Sai benissimo come fare per tenermi fuori!” ribatté Sherlock, piccato.

I due vampiri si fissarono, entrambi irritati.

Da quando era stato trasformato da umano in vampiro, l’umore di John era diventato molto volubile.

In certi momenti era l’uomo affabile e disponibile che era sempre stato.

In altri, era arrabbiato e scontroso, con reazioni quasi violente.

Sherlock non sapeva mai quale John avrebbe avuto davanti e non riusciva più a relazionarsi con lui.

Da parte sua, John si sentiva in colpa, perché capiva di ferire Sherlock, ma non riusciva a controllarsi.

Nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo, aspettando che fosse l’altro a crollare per primo.

Nella camera da letto calò un silenzio così carico di tensione, che il trillo del cellulare di Sherlock, che annunciava l’arrivo di un messaggio, li fece sobbalzare entrambi.

 

 

Sherlock non si mosse, ma lanciò un’occhiata allo schermo del cellulare.

Era un messaggio di Lestrade.

Per non lasciare John da solo, Sherlock aveva drasticamente ridotto il tempo che dedicava ad aiutare l’ispettore di Scotland Yard nelle indagini.

Anche questa era una cosa per cui John si sentiva responsabile.

Da una parte, sapeva quanto Sherlock si appassionasse alle indagini e quanto velocemente si annoiasse, quando non stava lavorando ad un qualche caso.

D’altra parte, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse importante l’aiuto che Sherlock forniva nelle indagini e pensava ai criminali che rimanevano impuniti perché il consulente investigativo era impegnato a fare da balia a lui, invece di indagare sui crimini commessi da gente senza scrupoli.

“Prendi il telefono e guarda cosa vuole Greg.” Sospirò John.

Sherlock lo fissò, esitante.

“Ti prego. – insisté John – Leggi il messaggio e rispondi a Greg che corri ad aiutarlo. Non puoi relegarti in questa casa, aspettando che io ritorni ad essere quello che ero. Non accadrà mai. Io non sono più quello di prima. Hai ragione, quando dici che devo imparare a controllare l’istinto del vampiro, come ho fatto con il lato oscuro che ogni essere umano ha dentro di sé. La tua costante presenza al mio fianco, però, non mi aiuterà. Costringerti a rimanere segregato in casa con me, non farà altro che inasprire i nostri rapporti. Io ti amo, Sherlock, lo sai, vero?”

“Non capisco il nesso fra la tua domanda ed il fatto che debba aiutare Gary nelle indagini.” Ribatté Sherlock, sospettoso.

John sorrise.

Era da tanto tempo che Sherlock non vedeva il sorriso di John:

“Non imparerai mai il nome di Lestrade o fai finta di non ricordarlo, perché ti piace fare arrabbiare Greg? – domandò John, curioso – Per uno che ha un mind palace, in cui conserva ogni tipo di dettagli, non dovrebbe essere così complicato trovare un angolino dove riporre il nome di uno dei suoi migliori amici!”

“Perché è così importante il nome di battesimo di Lestrade? – sbuffò Sherlock – Gerard sa che lo rispetto, perché dovrei sprecare spazio nel mio mind palace per un dettaglio così insignificante come il suo nome?”

“Già, perché? – ripeté John, divertito – Soprattutto considerato il fatto che, se mai tu lo chiamassi con il nome giusto, Greg potrebbe o non risponderti o sentirsi male!”

“Esatto! – concordò Sherlock, soddisfatto e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra – Sarebbe spazio sprecato.”

John e Sherlock si fissarono negli occhi, divertiti.

La tensione era passata e l’armonia era tornata fra di loro.

“Non hai guardato il messaggio.” La voce di John era dolce.

“Sarà un caso da due.” Ribatté Sherlock, scrollando le spalle e cercando di mostrare indifferenza.

John afferrò il cellulare di Sherlock, che tentò di strapparglielo dalle mani, ma con scarsi risultati.

John era un vampiro ed aveva quasi la stessa forza di Sherlock.

 

[23.04] Ho un duplice omicidio in cui sembra coinvolto un vampiro. So che John ha bisogno di te, ma io non so come incastrare uno della tua specie. Devi aiutarmi. GL

 

“Non tutti i vampiri sono buoni. – disse John, allungando il cellulare a Sherlock – Tu hai il dovere di aiutare Greg a mettere fuori dalla circolazione i tuoi … i nostri simili che siano cattivi. Vai subito ad aiutarlo, prima che io mi arrabbi davvero e decida di non volere dividere il mio letto con te per i prossimi … venti anni!”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, incredulo:

“Non lo faresti mai!” esclamò, in tono di sfida.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes non mettermi alla prova! – continuò John, incrociando le braccia sul petto ed assumendo un’espressione decisa – Ti garantisco che non ti conviene farlo!”

“Perché non vieni anche tu? – gli propose Sherlock – Sono convinto che Lestrade sarebbe contento di vederti. Ti è sempre piaciuto partecipare alle indagini.”

John sorrise:

“Non sono pronto ad affrontare altri vampiri. – mormorò, accarezzando il volto di Sherlock – Vai. Lo sai che sono al sicuro. Gli uomini di Mycroft non mi perderanno di vista un solo secondo.”

Sherlock prese il cellulare dalla mano di John.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata verso il dottore, poi digitò rapidamente.

 

[23.26] Sto arrivando. SH

 

Si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il salotto.

Si fermò un attimo sulla porta della stanza, come se stesse ripensandoci.

“Venti anni, Sherlock.” Gli ricordò John, in tono suadente.

Sherlock sorrise appena, prese il lungo cappotto e uscì.

 

 

Rimasto solo, John appoggiò la testa al cuscino, fissando il soffitto.

Non poteva continuare in questo modo.

Doveva riprendere in mano le redini della propria vita.

Doveva uscire da Baker Street e ricominciare a lavorare.

Riprendere a fare gesti quotidiani ed abitudinari, gli avrebbe fatto capire che non era cambiato così tanto.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, il cellulare iniziò a squillare.

Lo prese in mano e fissò sorpreso il nome sullo schermo: Sara.

“Pronto?” rispose John.

“John! – lo salutò Sara, con voce allegra – Come stai?”

“Meglio, grazie. – ribatté John – Stavo proprio pensando che mi piacerebbe tornare al lavoro.”

“Davvero? – domandò Sara, con un sorriso nella voce – Ne sarei veramente felice. Vorrebbe dire che ti stai riprendendo dal rapimento. So che ti hanno fatto molto male e non immagino come tu ti senta, ma ricominciare a fare la vita di tutti i giorni, potrebbe aiutarti a superare la cosa, almeno un po’.”

John rifletté per qualche secondo:

“Se domani mi presentassi per prendere servizio, sarebbe un problema?” propose, in tono insicuro.

“Sarebbe fantastico! – lo incoraggiò Sara – Ti aspettiamo tutti per abbracciarti!”

“Allora a domani.” La salutò John, rincuorato.

Dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione, John tornò a fissare il soffitto.

Doveva provare.

Solo così, avrebbe saputo se sarebbe riuscito a tornare ad una vita quasi normale.

Si addormentò.

Per quella notte, gli incubi smisero di perseguitarlo.

 

 

Quando si svegliò, la mattina dopo, Sherlock non era ancora rientrato.

John ne fu contento, perché voleva dire che il caso si era dimostrato interessante e Sherlock doveva essere veramente felice di essere coinvolto in qualcosa di eccitante.

Inoltre, aveva il timore che Sherlock non sarebbe stato d’accordo che lui ricominciasse a lavorare.

Dato che Holmes non c’era, ogni tipo di discussione era assolutamente evitata.

John arrivò al pronto soccorso con quasi mezz’ora d’anticipo.

La sala d’attesa era tranquilla.

Solo un paio di persone con problemi di facile soluzione.

Percepì la presenza di Sara ancora prima di sentire la sua voce:

_“Come è dimagrito, in così poco tempo! –_ pensò Sara, con infinità compassione _– Avere incontrato quello Sherlock è stata una vera sfortuna, per John. Perché non capisce che con quell’uomo soffrirà molto e non lo lascia? Perché non capisce quanto io lo ami?”_

John si girò e la vide arrivare dal corridoio che portava alle stanze adibite alle medicazioni.

La fissò sbalordito, perché non si era mai reso conto che Sara fosse attratta da lui.

“Ciao John! – lo salutò la donna, con un trillo gioioso – Sono così contenta che tu sia qui!”

Sara lo abbracciò e John percepì il sangue scorrere nelle vene della donna.

La sua giugulare si trovò a pochi centimetri dalla bocca di John.

Lui la fissò, affascinato.

Era bianca, delicata.

Avrebbe potuto affondare i denti nella carne ed assaporare il sapore del suo sangue.

A riscuoterlo da quello strano torpore, fu la voce preoccupata di Sara:

“John mi senti? Stai bene?”

_“Cosa ti hanno fatto, povero John? Come possono avere fatto tanto male ad un uomo buono come te?”_

 “Scusa, va tutto bene. – John le fece un sorriso tirato – Solo … è il primo giorno che esco. Non sono più abituato alla gente ed agli odori dell’ospedale.”

“Oh, va bene, non ti preoccupare. – lo rassicurò Sara – Farò in modo che tu abbia una giornata leggera, se te la senti di fermarti.”

“Me la sento. – ribatté John, velocemente – Devo ricominciare a vivere la mia vita.”

“Allora andiamo! – lo esortò Sara, con un sorriso – Ti accompagno al tuo studio … nel caso ti fossi dimenticato la strada!”

John e Sara risero insieme.

A John piaceva il profumo di Sara.

Era dolce ed agro, al tempo stesso.

Anche il suo sangue doveva essere altrettanto buono.

 

 

La mattina trascorse tranquilla.

John ricevette soprattutto persone con spaventosi raffreddori e problemi intestinali.

Il suo turno stava per giungere al termine, quando portarono nello studio un ragazzo di circa vent’anni che si era fatto un brutto taglio ad una mano.

John aveva percepito l’odore del sangue prima ancora che entrasse nella stanza.

Si irrigidì.

Aveva paura a voltarsi verso il paziente.

Paura di snudare i denti ed avventarsi sulla ferita, per succhiarne il sangue, fino ad uccidere il ragazzo.

“Dottor Watson … il paziente sta perdendo molto sangue.” Lo richiamò l’infermiera, interdetta.

_“Cosa sta accadendo? –_ si stava chiedendo la donna _– Perché non si volta verso il ferito? Eppure, sembrava tutto a posto, fino a poco fa.”_

John non riusciva a muoversi.

Era terrorizzato dalla paura di non riuscire a dominare il vampiro che era in lui.

“Dottor Watson, non si sente bene? – insisté l’infermiera – Vuole che chiami qualcuno?”

“NO! – ribatté John, quasi con un ringhio gutturale – Sto bene. Vada pure. Faccio da solo.”

Si voltò.

Era sudato e pallido.

_“Non sta certo bene. –_ si disse l’infermiera, preoccupata _– Non posso lasciarlo solo con il paziente. Se si sentisse male …”_

“Vada. – le ordinò John, in tono secco, quasi non nascondendo la rabbia – Non ho bisogno di lei.”

L’infermiera uscì dalla stanza, spaventata dalla reazione di John.

Il ragazzo aveva assistito alla scena e guardava il dottore perplesso.

“Non ti farò del male.” Lo rassicurò John.

Si avvicinò al paziente.

Allungò le mani, per prendere quella ferita del ragazzo, e notò che stavano tremando violentemente.

John portò le braccia lungo i fianchi, irrigidendole e chiudendo le mani così convulsamente che le nocche diventarono bianche.

Si accorse di respirare rapidamente e che il cuore stava battendo così forte, da temere che il ragazzo potesse sentirlo.

John chiuse gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando un paio di volte, per riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

_“Con chi mi ha lasciato quella donna? –_ si chiese il ragazzo, spaventato _– Questo non può essere un medico! Sembra terrorizzato dal sangue, come farà a chiudere la mia ferita?”_

John sentiva l’odore del sangue del ragazzo che risvegliava una parte primitiva e profonda del suo essere.

_Prendilo._

_Bloccalo._

_Impediscigli di urlare._

_Squarciagli la gola._

_Il petto._

_Bevi il suo sangue._

_Mangia il suo cuore._

_Sarai forte._

_Sarai potente._

_Sarai invincibile._

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

L’urlo di John squarciò il silenzio dell’ospedale.

Un urlo disperato e feroce, allo stesso tempo.

Si levò il camice e spalancò la porta.

Sara lo fissava allibita e spaventata.

Cercò di fermarlo, ma John allontanò bruscamente la mano che la donna aveva allungato verso di lui.

Ed iniziò a correre.

A correre fuori dall’ospedale.

Per le strade ed i vicoli di Londra.

Disperato.

Spaventato.

Furioso.

Non seppe mai come arrivò al salotto del 221B di Baker Street, ma lì sapeva di essere al sicuro.

Lì sapeva di essere a casa.

E di poter controllare il mostro, la bestia, che si nascondeva dentro di lui.

 

 

Sherlock arrivò a casa una mezz’ora dopo.

Sara aveva cercato Lestrade, informandolo dello strano comportamento di John.

Sherlock era subito tornato a casa, sperando che John fosse lì.

Il salotto sembrava essere stato attraversato da un tornado.

Nulla era più al suo posto.

Carte, libri, sedie, poltrone e tavoli erano ribaltati e sparsi per ogni angolo del salotto.

Sherlock si guardò intorno, preoccupato.

Non sentiva la presenza di John, ma di questo non si sorprese.

Il dottore era sempre stato bravo a chiuderlo fuori dalla sua mente, se proprio lo voleva.

Fu una specie di singhiozzo soffocato che lo spinse a guardare dalla parte del divano.

Praticamente invisibile, dietro il divano rovesciato, c’era John, raggomitolato su se stesso, sul pavimento.

“John …” sussurrò Sherlock, avvicinandosi a lui, con un tono pieno di compassione.

“Non toccarmi!” sibilò John, furioso

“John … – insisté Sherlock, dolcemente – Era solo troppo presto. Hai preteso troppo da te stesso.”

Il dottore si allontanò da Sherlock, sfuggendone il tocco.

Stava lottando violentemente contro l’impulso di uscire dall’appartamento per cercare un umano e nutrirsene.

Si vedeva mentre lo squarciava e beveva il suo sangue, imbrattandosi le mani ed il viso.

Sentiva il sangue caldo e dolce scendere lungo la gola, arrivare al cuore, scaldargli lo stomaco, pulsare nelle vene.

Vita.

La vita che entrava in lui, un essere freddo e morto.

John si alzò di scatto, pronto ad uscire dalla porta, ma Sherlock lo fermò, bloccandolo da dietro.

Il dottore si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’altro:

“Lasciami andare! – ringhiò, con voce irriconoscibile – Non hai il diritto di tenermi chiuso qui!”

“Non ti permetterò di uccidere degli innocenti. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono deciso – Non te lo perdoneresti mai. Ti distruggerebbe!”

“Non sono innocenti! – ghignò John – Loro sono cibo. Niente altro che cibo.”

“John …” sussurrò Sherlock, incredulo.

“Vieni anche tu. – propose John, con voce suadente – Andiamo a caccia insieme. Sarebbe meraviglioso. Sentire la paura della preda. Percepire il suo cuore battere sempre più veloce. Ascoltare il pulsare rapido del sangue nelle sue vene. Andiamo Sherlock! Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu.”

Sherlock deglutì a vuoto:

“No. – rispose, con voce bassa – E non lo vuoi nemmeno tu.”

John ricominciò a lottare furiosamente, per liberarsi dalla stretta di Sherlock, che fece fatica a controllarlo.

La sua forza era aumentata dal desiderio di cibo e dall’eccitazione della caccia.

Dall’istinto di uccidere.

“È inutile che lotti. – Sherlock cercò di placarlo – Non ti permetterò di diventare un mostro come Moriarty!”

A sentire quel nome, John si acquietò improvvisamente.

Il suo respiro affannato fece capire a Sherlock che aveva raggiunto la sua parte razionale.

La crisi era passata.

Per stavolta.

Sherlock non lasciò andare John.

Lo tenne stretto fra le braccia, con le mani appoggiate sul petto del dottore.

Era stato un errore insegnare a John a nascondergli i suoi pensieri.

“Non mi permetterai di diventare come lui, vero?” mormorò John, con voce stanca.

“No. – rispose Sherlock, prontamente – Tu non diventerai mai come lui.”

“Se dovessi impazzire … – la voce di John esitava – … tu mi ucciderai prima che io diventi un mostro, vero?”

Sherlock si irrigidì, con il battito del cuore accelerato, inorridito dalla richiesta di John.

“John …” riuscì solo a sussurrare.

“Io sono un medico. – insisté John, girandosi per guardare Sherlock negli occhi – Anche quando ero un soldato, ho sempre cercato di salvare le persone, non di ucciderle. Non posso diventare un mostro come Moriarty. Promettimi che mi ucciderai, se dovesse accadere.”

“Non diventerai come Moriarty. – ripeté Sherlock, sfuggendo lo sguardo di John – Sei diverso da lui. Non diventerai mai un mostro.”

John alzò una mano, per costringere Sherlock a guardarlo negli occhi.

John era calmo, tranquillo e sorrise teneramente:

“Promettimi che mi ucciderai prima che io uccida un essere umano per nutrirmene.”

Sherlock lesse la propria disperazione riflessa negli occhi del colore dell’oceano profondo di John.

“Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere. – mormorò, disperato – Io ti amo! Sei tutta la mia vita. Se ti uccidessi, sarebbe come se mettessi fine alla mia stessa esistenza.”

“Te lo chiedo proprio perché mi ami. – lo supplicò John, dolcemente – Tu non ameresti mai il mostro che potrei diventare. Sei l’unico che può fermarmi. Promettimelo, Sherlock.”

L’angoscia di John fece mancare un colpo al cuore del consulente investigativo.

“Te lo prometto. – si arrese Sherlock, in un sussurro appena udibile – Se mai tu dovessi diventare come Moriarty, ma non accadrà, io ti ucciderò.”

“Grazie.” gli sorrise John.

Abbracciò Sherlock, appoggiando il volto al suo petto.

Sherlock strinse John a sé con disperazione, posando la testa su quella del dottore.

L’alba li colse ancora abbracciati, nel mezzo della stanza devastata.

Un altro giorno era cominciato.

La lotta contro il mostro continuava.

Solo il tempo avrebbe svelato chi avrebbe vinto.


	2. Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John lotta per controllare la sua nuova natura di vampiro e troverà in Sherlock un valido alleato e maestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che abbiano letto la storia e lasciato i kudos.  
> Buona lettura!

**Pace**

 

 

Londra dormiva ancora, sotto un cielo stellato ed illuminata dalla luna piena, quando John si svegliò.

L’estate era calda, molto più di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettato nella capitale inglese.

Non sapeva bene cosa lo avesse svegliato.

Non ricordava se stesse sognando.

Sherlock non era nella stanza, ma questo non era strano.

Almeno da quando John era stato trasformato.

L’ultima volta in cui avevano fatto l’amore, era stato poco prima che James Moriarty rapisse John.

Da quando era diventato un vampiro, non si erano più sfiorati.

John non capiva il perché, dato che Sherlock gli ripeteva continuamente che lo amava e gli era sembrato di capire che i rapporti omosessuali non fossero biasimati, nella comunità dei vampiri.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, così si alzò, sperando che Sherlock volesse compagnia.

Dopo il fallito tentativo di riprendere a fare la vita di prima, John non era più uscito da Baker Street.

Un odore deciso raggiunse le narici di John.

Era sangue, decisamente.

Non umano, sicuramente.

Era strano che vi fosse sangue animale in casa.

Sherlock non lo amava molto e voleva che John si nutrisse solo di sangue umano, per recuperare bene le forze, dopo tutto quello che aveva subito.

Il dottore pensava che avrebbe avuto problemi ad abituarsi alla nuova dieta, ma l’istinto del vampiro si era sviluppato anche troppo rapidamente e il sangue umano aveva un buon sapore, oltre ad essere veramente corroborante.

John seguì il profumo di sangue animale nel salotto dell’appartamento.

Sherlock era seduto sulla propria poltrona, con le lunghe gambe accavallate e le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli, mentre gli occhi, dall’azzurro trasparente, erano puntanti verso la porta da cui era entrato John, come se lo stesse aspettando.

Sul tavolino davanti a lui, faceva bella mostra di sé un piatto con dentro un pezzo di carne grondante di sangue.

Malgrado non fosse sangue umano, era ugualmente invitante per John, che si avvicinò, fissando la carne in modo affascinato e pieno di desiderio.

Con un grande sforzo, John riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla carne e lo spostò su Sherlock.

“ _Non sapevo che ti piacesse la carne al sangue.”_ Il pensiero era diretto al consulente.

Da alcuni giorni, Sherlock aveva preteso che comunicassero solo telepaticamente, come facevano tutti i vampiri, tranne che non fosse presente qualche umano.

 _“Infatti a me non piace. Questa è per te.”_ Lo informò Sherlock, facendogli un cenno con una mano, affinché John si sedesse nella propria poltrona.

 _“Per me? –_ chiese John confuso, accomodandosi sulla poltrona _– Devo abituarmi a mangiare carne cruda?”_

 _“Ho riflettuto a lungo sulla tua condizione.”_ Lo informò Sherlock _._

 _“Allora, devo iniziare a preoccuparmi!”_ ribatté John, in un tono tra il serio e il faceto.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio in segno di biasimo:

“ _Tu sei un vampiro nuovo, appena nato_. – continuò, come se non fosse stato interrotto – _Sei un bambino.”_

“ _Veramente ho trentacinque anni._ – lo interruppe John, seccato – _Che non fanno di me un bambino!”_

“ _Un vampiro che ha trentacinque anni è come se fosse un bambino umano di tre anni e mezzo._ – lo contraddisse Sherlock – _Quindi, sono giunto alla conclusione che tu debba essere educato come si farebbe con un vampiro di quasi quattro anni.”_

John lo fissò allibito:

 _“Stai scherzando, vero?”_ domandò, indeciso su come interpretare il discorso dell’altro.

 _“Non sono mai stato più serio, in vita mia._ – ribatté Sherlock, deciso – _Da ora in avanti ti tratterò come se tu fossi un bambino e tu farai tutto quello che ti dirò o ti punirò severamente.”_

John incrociò le braccia sul petto:

 _“Hai intenzione di mandarmi a letto senza cena, se non obbedisco, **mammina**?”_ sbottò, furioso.

 _“Se sarà necessario._ – rispose Sherlock, senza scomporsi _– Rifletti John! Tu sei nuovo a questa condizione. Sei nato poco tempo fa e devi imparare a vivere la tua nuova vita. L’unico modo che ho per aiutarti, è insegnarti a farlo, come se tu fossi un nostro piccolo.”_

Sherlock allungò la mani verso John, con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto:

_“Lo faccio per te. Perché ti amo. Perché so che puoi farcela. E perché non voglio mantenere la promessa che mi hai estorto. Se tu mi costringessi ad ucciderti, sarebbe come se tu mi obbligassi a suicidarmi. È questo che vuoi, John? Vuoi uccidermi? Mi odi così tanto, perché sei stato trasformato per colpa mia, da volermi morto?”_

_“NO!_ – ribatté subito John, in tono accorato – _Io non ti odio. E non ti incolpo per ciò che mi è successo. Come non attribuisco alcuna responsabilità a Mycroft. L’unico colpevole di tutto ciò che mi è accaduto è Moriarty e ha pagato. Io ti amo, lo sai.”_

 _“Allora farai quello che ti chiederò?_ – domandò Sherlock – _Seguirai le mie istruzioni? Solo in questo modo, potremo avere un futuro.”_

John esitò un attimo, poi, con un sospiro, allungò le mani, mettendo i propri palmi su quelli di Sherlock:

 _“Lo farò.”_ Rispose.

 _“Bene!_ – sorrise Sherlock, soddisfatto – _Allora veniamo alla prima lezione.”_

Sherlock lasciò le mani di John e prese il piatto:

 _“Vedi questa carne?_ – chiese, fissando John negli occhi – _Senti il profumo del sangue? Ebbene. Ora appoggerò il piatto sul tavolino e tu non potrai alzarti dalla poltrona né toccare questa carne per mezz’ora.”_

 _“Perché?”_ domandò John, perplesso.

 _“Devi abituarti a convivere con l’odore del sangue senza toccarlo._ – sbuffò Sherlock, come se la domanda fosse stata stupida – _Dovrai resistere all’istinto di berlo. Iniziamo da questo, poi passeremo a quello umano.”_

 _“Se dovessi cercare di prendere la carne, cosa mi farai?”_ chiese John, curioso.

 _“Ti sculaccerei.”_ Rispose prontamente Sherlock.

 _“A sedere nudo?”_ domandò John, malizioso.

 _“A sedere nudo.”_ Concesse Sherlock, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

 _“Potrebbe essere interessante.”_ continuò John, intrigato.

 _“Uhm. Non vorrei che la punizione si trasformasse in un premio._ – mormorò Sherlock – _Forse dovrei pensare a qualcosa d’altro.”_

 _“Perché non abbiamo più fatto l’amore?_ – chiese John, serio ed addolorato – _Ti sei stancato di me?”_

Il cuore di Sherlock saltò un colpo.

Si andò ad inginocchiare ai piedi di John e strinse forte le sue mani fra le proprie:

“MAI! – disse a voce alta, perché John capisse bene – Mai potrei stancarmi di te. Ho solo paura di farti del male. Dopo quello che ti ha fatto James, ho il timore che un mio tocco possa risvegliarti brutti ricordi.”

“Non mi ha stuprato. – gli ricordò John – Mi ha torturato. E tu mi manchi immensamente.”

“Anche tu mi manchi. – sussurrò Sherlock – Mi manca il mio sorridente e meraviglioso dottore. Se quello che penso ti aiuterà a fare pace con il vampiro che è dentro di te, potremo essere felici insieme per un tempo lunghissimo. Sarà difficile, ma io sarò sempre qui, non ti lascerò mai solo.”

John lo fissò negli occhi:

 _“Non posso toccare quella carne, ma posso accarezzare i tuoi capelli_?” domandò, quasi provasse un dolore fisico a non poter arrivare al sangue animale.

Sherlock appoggiò la testa alle ginocchia di John:

 _“Per tutto il tempo che vorrai.”_ Rispose, con un sorriso.

L’odore del sangue arrivava sempre più invitante alle narici di John, solleticando il suo desiderio di avventarsi sulla carne, strapparla con le mani e i denti, trangugiandola come se non avesse mai mangiato in vita sua.

Le mani di John, invece, si infilarono nei capelli neri, ricci e ribelli di Sherlock, apprezzandone la morbidezza.

Iniziò ad accarezzare la testa del vampiro moro e continuò, ignorando la fame.

Ogni tanto il tocco di John si faceva più forte, come se stesse stringendo il pugno per trattenersi, con ogni parte di sé dal buttarsi sul piatto che aveva davanti, ma si ricordava che stava accarezzando la testa di Sherlock, così la rabbia si attenuava e la mano tornava ad essere delicata e dolce.

Sherlock non diceva nulla.

Ascoltava il cuore ed il respiro di John, che, qualche volta, diventavano irregolari, segno della battaglia che il dottore stava combattendo contro e dentro se stesso.

Sherlock era vigile ed in attesa, pronto ad intervenire, nel caso in cui John fosse crollato.

La mezz’ora arrivò e passò.

John continuò ad accarezzare Sherlock, perché ciò che lo avrebbe salvato dall’impazzire era lui.

 

 

John era sempre stato un bravo studente, che si applicava in modo coscienzioso.

Non fu diverso nemmeno nel suo studio su come diventare un vampiro.

Amava il lieve sorriso d’orgoglio che compariva sulle labbra di Sherlock ogni volta che lui riusciva a superare un altro gradino, che lo avrebbe portato a vivere una vita normale.

Anche nei momenti più difficili, quando la tentazione di mollare tutto invadeva la sua mente, gli bastava guardare negli occhi di Sherlock, vedere la sua apprensione e leggere la paura di perderlo, per trovare la forza di reagire e combattere.

 _“Io sono un soldato. –_ si diceva _– Non perderò questa guerra.”_

Dal sangue animale, erano presto passati al sangue umano.

Era stato più difficile resistere alla tentazione di prendere il bicchiere e bere, perché l’odore era molto più invitante, ma John attendeva, sapendo che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe potuto cibarsi.

Malgrado cominciasse a sentirsi più sicuro, però, non era ancora uscito dal 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock si procurava il sangue per i loro pasti e la signora Hudson faceva la spesa per tutto il resto che potesse servire loro.

John trascorreva le sue giornate nell’appartamento, ascoltando Sherlock che parlava di un caso o suonava il violino, leggendo il giornale o un libro, osservando da una finestra l’umanità che viveva, allegra e spensierata, un’esistenza che a lui non era più permesso vivere.

 

 

Era la terza volta che leggeva lo stesso passaggio sul giornale di quel giorno.

La finestra del salotto era spalancata e una tiepida brezza pomeridiana stava accarezzandogli il viso, come invitandolo ad uscire.

La sua giacca gli comparve improvvisamente davanti agli occhi, oscurando il giornale.

John alzò gli occhi, infastidito:

 _“Non ho voglia di uscire_. – sbottò – _Sto leggendo il giornale!”_

 _“Davvero?_ – lo sfidò Sherlock – _Cosa stai leggendo, di preciso? Perché mi sembri decisamente confuso.”_

John ripiegò il giornale:

 _“Sono stanco._ – insisté – _Non ho dormito bene, stanotte.”_

 _“Non ti permetterò di continuare a vivere come un recluso, John Hamish Watson._ – ribatté Sherlock, deciso – _Questa casa non sarà la tua tomba, chiaro? E ora andiamo o ti trascino fuori di peso.”_

John studiò l’espressione di Sherlock.

Era molto serio e deciso.

Capì che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad averla vinta e sospirò, rassegnato.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, prese la giacca e se la infilò, lanciando a Sherlock un’occhiata furiosa.

Sherlock ricambiò con un sorriso irriverente, che irritò ancora di più John.

Uscito in strada, John non percepì alcun pensiero dai passanti, perché era troppo arrabbiato con Sherlock per capire che stessero camminando per Baker Street.

John era partito a passo di marcia senza una meta precisa e non aveva chiesto a Sherlock volesse andare in qualche posto particolare.

Quando si rese conto di essere arrivato al piccolo parco in fondo alla strada, venne travolto dal panico.

La giornata, piacevole e tiepida, aveva invitato fuori dalle case persone di ogni età, che avevano affollato i parchi e i giardini della città.

Quello in cui si ritrovò John, non faceva eccezione.

La mente del dottore venne invasa da pensieri non suoi.

_“Mi ha lasciato! Quella puttana ha osato lasciare me! Ma io gliela farò pagare! Le farò vedere chi sono!”_

_“Voglio un gelato! Voglio un gelato! Voglio un gelato! Voglio un gelato! Voglio un gelato! Voglio un gelato!”_

_“Il mio povero Arthur avrebbe apprezzato una giornata come questa. Mi manca tanto!”_

_“Gli piacerò? E se non gli piacessi? Se mi trovasse noiosa? E se cercasse di baciarmi? Oddio, cosa faccio?”_

John impallidì e si portò le mani alle orecchie, cercando di fermare quella marea di pensieri, inutilmente.

_“Quel bastardo di Collins mi ha rubato il posto! IO meritavo la promozione, non quel ruffiano.”_

_“Speriamo che stanotte George dorma. Ho assoluto bisogno di dormire.”_

_“Devo far sapere a Kate che mia moglie starà fuori città per il fine settimana, così potremo stare insieme.”_

_“Allora, i regali ci sono, ho mandato gli inviti, il ristorante è prenotato. Sarà una grande festa.”_

John serrò gli occhi, cercando di respirare, ma gli sembrava che l’aria non arrivasse ai polmoni.

_“Non posso farmi vedere con un cellulare così vecchio! Che figura ci faccio con gli amici!”_

_“Ho lasciato a casa la lista della spesa. Ora dimenticherò sicuramente qualcosa e Milly brontolerà per ore!”_

_“L’arbitro ce l’aveva proprio con me! Ha preso delle decisioni veramente assurde e mi ha fatto perdere.”_

_“Carino quel moro! Ha degli occhi così chiari che risplendono in contrasto con i suoi capelli. Chissà se ha qualcuno. Spero solo che non sia quel biondo insignificante su cui sta appoggiando le mani. Sarebbe un vero spreco.”_

John si rese conto solo ora che una voce familiare stava cercando di farsi spazio in mezzo a quella marea di voci sconosciute:

 _“John. –_ lo chiamava Sherlock _– Mi senti? Ascolta la mia voce, escludi gli altri. Concentrati solo su di me.”_

John scosse la testa, con il cuore che batteva fortissimo e il fiato sempre più corto.

Sherlock lo prese fra le braccia, appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di John e lo baciò.

John spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.

Sentì la lingua di Sherlock entrare nella sua bocca, accarezzando la sua ed invitandola a giocare.

John inspirò, chiuse gli occhi, abbracciando Sherlock e concentrandosi su quel bacio inaspettato.

Lentamente, il rumore dei pensieri delle persone che li circondavano scemarono, fino a diventare solo un insignificante sussurro.

Per John, in quell’istante, c’erano solo lui e Sherlock.

Quando si staccarono, si guardarono negli occhi.

Uno scintillio malizioso brillava in quelli chiarissimi di Sherlock:

 _“Credo di essere riuscito ad attirare la tua attenzione. –_ sussurrò, suadente _– Oppure mi sbaglio?”_

 _“Stupido! –_ lo rimbrottò John _– Non sarebbe accaduto nulla, se tu non avessi insistito per uscire!”_

 _“Non puoi stare chiuso in casa per sempre John. –_ ribatté Sherlock, serio _– Dovrai imparare a controllare le tue capacità telepatiche e non lo farai se ti seppellirai nel nostro appartamento. Usciremo tutti i giorni, per una piccola passeggiata. Ed ogni giorno, allungheremo il percorso. Va bene?”_

 _“Hai ragione. –_ concordò John, con un sorriso mesto _– Faremo come dici tu. Come sempre.”_

Sherlock appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di John, quando un uomo, sulla quarantina, alto e con un fisico asciutto, vestito in modo elegante, con i capelli neri tagliati corti ed ordinatamente pettinati, gli occhi nascosti da un costoso paio di occhiali da sole, passò loro vicino.

_“Carino il biondino. Me la farai volentieri anche io una scopata veloce con lui.”_

Sherlock lasciò andare John e si piazzò davanti all’uomo:

“Il _biondino_ è il **mio** ragazzo e non sarebbe disponibile per una botta e via con un uomo borioso e pieno di sé come sei tu, nemmeno se tu fossi l’ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra, chiaro?!”

L’uomo fissava Sherlock sbigottito, non sapendo come reagire.

John si mise fra i due uomini, prendendo Sherlock per una mano:

“Ehm, scusi, sa, ci siamo appena messi e lui pensa che tutti vogliano portarmi a letto. Lo scusi, eh. Grazie.”

Prima che l’uomo potesse dire qualcosa, John trascinò via Sherlock, iniziando a correre verso Baker Street.

Arrivati davanti alla porta di casa, si fermarono e si fissarono negli occhi.

Iniziarono a ridere, all’inizio sommessamente, poi sempre più fragorosamente, fino a quando Sherlock prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò.

Persi nel bacio, dimenticarono il resto del mondo, mentre il sole calante li illuminava con la sua calda luce rossa.

 

 

In una giornata di fine estate, Sherlock e John erano rientrati a Baker Street, dopo essersi seduti sulle panchine del parco a godersi il sole, che scaldava gradevolmente la pelle, ed avere fatto la spesa.

Stranamente, imparare a tenere fuori i pensieri della gente, era stato molto più semplice che resistere all’odore del sangue.

In fin dei conti, la mente umana sopprimeva sempre i rumori di fondo, come il traffico, il canto degli uccelli, i discorsi delle persone che si incrociavano per strada, quindi fu facile, per John, concentrarsi su qualcosa ed escludere le menti degli altri dalla propria.

John stava mettendo a posto la spesa e riflettendo sui progressi che aveva fatto, nei due mesi che erano trascorsi dal suo tentativo di tornare al lavoro, e non si era accorto di Sherlock, che si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva messo sotto il naso un bicchiere di sangue umano.

John si voltò verso il profumo invitante ed allungò una mano, d’istinto, per prendere il bicchiere.

Un colpo deciso gli colpì la mano e John la ritrasse, alzando uno sguardo furioso su Sherlock:

 _“Perché me lo offri, se poi non me lo vuoi dare?”_ gli domandò, indignato.

 _“Non te lo ho offerto._ – gli fece notare Sherlock – _Ti sto tentando. È diverso. Ti ricordo che abbiamo stabilito orari precisi, per la tua nutrizione. Ora è troppo presto. Avresti dovuto dire no, non allungare la mano.”_

 _“Ti piacciono i giochetti perversi?_ – chiese John, arrabbiato – _Perché non mi hai avvisato del tuo nuovo test?”_

 _“Potrebbe capitarti di trovarti improvvisamente davanti a del sangue umano e devi riuscire a resistere_. – rispose Sherlock, andandosi a sedere sulla poltrona – _Sei diventato molto bravo a controllare la tua fame e l’istinto di cibarti, ma erano sempre situazioni in cui avevi il controllo ed eri pronto ad affrontarle. Ora dobbiamo allenarti a resistere alla tentazione che potrebbe coglierti in modo inaspettato. Dato che hai fallito questo test, la tua cena sarà ritardata di un’ora. Da oggi in avanti, quando meno te lo aspetti, ti tenterò con un bicchiere di sangue prelibato e tu dovrai sempre resistere o salterai il pasto seguente. Sono stato chiaro?”_

 _“Certo che sei stato chiaro, torturatore!”_ brontolò John.

Sherlock si alzò e si portò alle spalle di John, cingendolo per i fianchi.

John continuò a riporre la spesa, facendo finta di non avere sentito la presenza di Sherlock.

Non avevano ancora avuto rapporti.

Si erano scambiati qualche bacio e qualche carezza, ma non erano mai andati oltre.

Sherlock continuava a temere di riportare a galla brutti ricordi, anche se John in più occasioni aveva tentato di fargli capire che lui si sentiva pronto.

La bocca di Sherlock si appoggiò sul collo di John, lasciandovi una lunga scia di baci.

Le mani del moro vampiro si infilarono sotto la camicia del biondo, accarezzandone la pelle fredda.

John cercò di resistere, ma era troppo il desiderio di ritrovare la completa armonia con Sherlock.

Si voltò e lasciò che l’altro gli sfilasse la camicia e si appropriasse delle sue labbra e della sua bocca.

Le mani di John si occuparono della camicia di Sherlock, che finì a fare compagnia a quella del dottore, abbandonata in terra.

Sempre baciandosi ed accarezzandosi, i due vampiri si diressero verso il divano.

Sherlock fece sdraiare John e lo osservò per un lunghissimo minuto.

Il desiderio di fare l’amore era riflesso negli occhi di entrambi.

Senza dire una parola, Sherlock slacciò i jeans di John e li sfilò, insieme agli slip, buttandoli dove capitasse.

Lo stesso fece con i propri indumenti.

Le loro erezioni erano evidenti testimoni del troppo tempo trascorso senza più incontrarsi.

Sherlock si sdraiò sopra a John ed iniziò a muoversi, in modo che le loro erezioni si strofinassero l’una all’altra.

John, con un gemito, andò incontro al movimento di Sherlock e lo assecondò, cercando di mantenere più contatto possibile fra i loro corpi ed i loro membri.

Il bisogno di contatto esplose in un’accelerazione di movimenti, che si fecero sempre più frenetici e convulsi, fino a quando i due vampiri vennero.

Sherlock collassò su John, che lo strinse a sé, mentre i respiri ed i cuori, dopo l’eccitazione dell’orgasmo, cercavano di calmarsi.

 _“Se stavi cercando di farti perdonare, ci sei riuscito_.” Sorrise John.

 _“Volevo solo darti un piccolo incentivo.”_ Lo corresse Sherlock.

 _“Mmm. Mi piace questo tipo di incentivo._ – ribatté John – _Più che una sculacciata a sedere nudo … forse.”_

 _“Un giorno potrei provare._ – propose Sherlock _– Avremo tanto tempo per ogni tipo di giochetto erotico, lo sai? E io ho una grande fantasia.”_

 _“Comincio a preoccuparmi ora o aspetto che tu mi chieda di potermi legare e bendare?”_ ridacchiò John.

Sherlock si puntellò sulle mani per guardare in faccia John e fissarlo con un sorriso malizioso:

 _“Noto che anche tu hai idee interessanti_! – constatò – _Penso che trascorreremo momenti interessanti ed intriganti nelle lunghe e fredde notti invernali che ci aspettano nei prossimi secoli.”_

 _“E perché non nelle calde ed afose notti estive?”_ domandò John, fingendosi sorpreso.

I due vampiri si fissarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

Sherlock tornò ad appoggiare la testa alla spalla di John e si strinsero in un abbraccio sereno e dolce.

Pochi secondi dopo, entrambi dormivano, nudi e stretti.

Il bicchiere con il sangue umano era rimasto abbandonato sul tavolino tra le due poltrone.

E lo rimase per il resto della notte.

 

 

L’autunno stava arrivando, con le sue giornate grigie e nebbiose.

Sembrava che il sole si fosse dimenticato di splendere su Londra.

Eppure, John adorava l’atmosfera quasi irreale in cui la nebbia immergeva la grande città luminosa.

 _“Sembra che il tempo sia complice dei vampiri, affinché possano muoversi indisturbati per la città._ – si disse, con un sorriso divertito – _Pronti a saltare al collo della dolce donzella di turno, che si innamorerà perdutamente del vampiro bello e dannato.”_

Sherlock rientrò nell’appartamento dopo avere trascorso la notte con Lestrade, per aiutarlo a risolvere un caso.

John si alzò dalla poltrona e gli andò incontro, sorridente:

 _“Hai mangiato?”_ Sherlock chiese a John.

 _“No, ti stavo aspettando._ – rispose John – _Ora preparo.”_

 _“Aspetta._ – Sherlock gli afferrò il polso – _Ti devo parlare. Sediamoci.”_

Entrambi si sedettero sulla propria poltrona:

 _“Cosa è successo?”_ chiese John, decisamente impensierito dall’atteggiamento di Sherlock.

 _“Sei quasi giunto alla fine del tuo percorso._ – iniziò Sherlock – _Sono molto orgoglioso di te, perché in questi mesi mi hai dimostrato che sarai un vampiro veramente in gamba. Ora devi affrontare l’ultima prova e lo farai al Bart’s. Ti rinchiuderanno in una delle stanza di detenzione. I primi test saranno cose normali, come lasciarti davanti un bicchiere di sangue e obbligarti a non berlo per ore, ma questi li supererai facilmente.”_

 _“Perché devo fare questo test al Bart’s?_ – domandò John, confuso – _Non se ne era parlato, quando sono stato trasformato.”_

 _“È un esame a cui vengono sottoposti tutti i vampiri, per capire se saranno equilibrati o problematici._ – rispose Sherlock – _Non importa che uno sia nato vampiro o sia stato trasformato. È una prova che devono superare tutti.”_

 _“Capisco._ – annuì John – _Lo farò, non ti preoccupare.”_

 _“C’è una parte dell’esame che terrorizza tutti i vampiri._ – continuò Sherlock – _Ti affameranno. Ti lasceranno senza cibo per una intera settimana. Poi metteranno un umano nella tua stanza. E tu non ti dovrai nutrire di lui. Dovrai essere così controllato, malgrado la fame e l’istinto ad attaccarlo, da non sfiorarlo con un dito.”_

 _“Ma è una follia!_ – sbottò John – _Perché dovete sottoporre ad una prova così estrema la vostra gente?”_

 _“Perché dobbiamo nasconderci dagli umani._ – ribatté Sherlock – _Dobbiamo essere sicuri che, anche posti in condizioni estreme, non ci faremo scoprire.”_

 _“Cosa accade a chi fallisce il test?”_ domandò John, preoccupato.

 _“Viene rinchiuso in casa e non gli è concesso vivere una vita normale.”_ Rispose Sherlock.

John fissò Sherlock e notò lo sguardo impensierito dell’altro.

 _“Sono molti i vampiri che falliscono.”_ Capì John.

 _“Non è semplice resistere ad attaccare l’umano, dopo che si è rimasti senza cibo per tanto tempo._ – gli spiegò Sherlock – _L’istinto di sopravvivenza ha la prevalenza sulla pietà per la vittima.”_

 _“Quando devo andare al Bart’s?”_ chiese John, rassegnato.

 _“Oggi stesso.”_ Rispose Sherlock.

John annuì semplicemente.

Capiva i timori di Sherlock, ma gli sorrise:

 _“Andrà tutto bene._ – sussurrò, rassicurante – _Sei stato un ottimo maestro. Non ti deluderò.”_

 

 

Rinchiuso nella stanza con le pareti imbottite, John non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui aveva visto un essere vivente.

I secondi, i minuti e le ore trascorrevano lenti, sembrando lunghi come secoli.

Nella stanza c’era solo un letto e John passava il suo tempo sdraiato, in un costante dormiveglia.

La fame era tremenda.

Lo stomaco si contorceva e doveva resistere alla tentazione di mordersi un braccio od una gamba, per nutrirsi con il suo stesso sangue.

Quando la porta si aprì, gli sembrò che il rumore provenisse da molto lontano.

Avvertì immediatamente l’odore della paura.

Si alzò di scatto, sedendosi sul letto.

Le pupille nere avevano completamente coperto il blu profondo delle iridi.

Un uomo, poco più anziano di lui, era in piedi, vicino alla porta chiusa.

John lo osservò a lungo.

Era alto, robusto, con i capelli castani e gli occhi verdi.

Terrorizzati.

John sapeva che aveva paura di lui e della sua fame.

 _“Lo sto facendo per i miei figli e mia moglie. –_ si stava dicendo l’uomo _– Se questo mostro mi ucciderà, la sua gente si prenderà cura della mia famiglia. Staranno meglio, senza un fallito come me. Ho perso il lavoro e non riesco a trovarne un altro. In base al contratto che ho firmato con questi pazzi, ai miei cari non mancherà nulla.”_

“Gli mancheresti tu. – disse John, con una voce così roca, che faticò persino lui stesso ad identificare come la propria – Gli abiti e le cose che potrebbero comprare con il denaro che gli darà questa gente, non li ricompenserà della tua perdita. Sarai sempre un’assenza incolmabile, per coloro che ti amano.”

L’uomo aveva sussultato, nel sentire la voce di John, che si vide attraverso gli occhi dell’umano: pallido, magro, con profonde occhiaie.

L’istinto e la fame spingevano John ad attaccare quell’uomo, che aveva perso ogni speranza.

Il cuore di John, invece, ebbe il sopravvento, come la notte in cui Moriarty lo voleva costringere ad uccidere la ragazza e nutrirsene.

John sorrise.

In fin dei conti, questa prova era stata più semplice del previsto.

Per un vampiro puro, gli umani erano solo cibo ed era difficile resistere alla tentazione di dilaniarli per dissanguarli e sopravvivere.

Per lui, invece, era molto più facile resistere alla tentazione di uccidere l’uomo e cibarsene.

John era stato un essere umano e provava pietà e compassione, per il suo simile.

Non solo, da umano era stato un medico ed un soldato, che aveva giurato di dedicare la propria vita a salvare e proteggere gli altri.

Ora, aveva realizzato che la trasformazione in vampiro non aveva cambiato il suo cuore e la sua umanità.

John provava gli stessi sentimenti e le stesse emozioni di prima.

Nulla era veramente cambiato, nel profondo della sua anima.

Questo gli diede una sicurezza ed una pace, che non sentiva da molto tempo.

Si sdraiò sul letto, in posizione fetale, rimanendo in attesa.

Lui sarebbe rimasto lì e non avrebbe toccato quell’uomo.

Sapeva che lo stavano sorvegliando.

Quando avrebbero capito che non avrebbe attaccato l’umano, sarebbero venuti a liberarlo e, finalmente, avrebbe potuto riunirsi a Sherlock e mangiare.

Sarebbe tornato alla sua vita di sempre.

Finalmente libero, dalla paura di diventare un mostro.

Finalmente in pace, con la sua nuova natura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La quarta parte si conclude con questo capitolo, dove John ha fatto pace con la sua nuova natura di vampiro, ma è anche la conclusione del ciclo narrativo iniziato con “Occhi chiari nella notte scura”.  
> Le prossime due parti, saranno inserite nella serie perché l’universo in cui si muoveranno i nostri personaggi è pur sempre questo, ma saranno leggibili anche senza avere letto le prime quattro parti.
> 
> Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che esaurire il cambiamento di John, da umano in vampiro, con due brevi capitoli sia un po’ sbrigativo, però ho pensato che dilungarmi troppo avrebbe reso noioso il racconto.  
> Il primo capitolo ha presentato il problema ed il secondo ha raccontato la soluzione, che non è così rapida, come spero si capisca nella narrazione. Inoltre, sono sicura che nessuno pensasse e volesse che Sherlock fosse costretto a mantenere la promessa fatta a John nello scorso capitolo.  
> Naturalmente, aspetto i commenti di chiunque voglia farmi sapere cosa pensi del capitolo, della storia e della serie.
> 
> Giovedì, per chi avrà voglia di leggerla, ci sarà una one shot, che sarà la quinta parte della serie.  
> Ciao!


End file.
